


"Bruises."

by suicidaltomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, an arsehole for a body guard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidaltomlinson/pseuds/suicidaltomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous prompt: ziam please they are at a signing and one of the security guards are a bit rough with liam leaving him with bruises back at the hotel zayn sees the bruises and is not happy about it.</p><p>~.~</p><p>Summary: Liam is manhandled and is left with bruises to show for it; Zayn finds out and isn't happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

”No, Liam!!” One of our security guards said to me, “you can’t sit there!!” He grabbed my upper arm a little too hard. The pain danced its way up my spine and I closed my eyes at the onslaught of it. The beefy bodyguard yanked me from my spot next to Zayn - who didn’t notice because he was busy with keeping the fans happy. They were screaming like they were being murdered and it was deafening. He continued to pull me to the far end of the signing table, literally dragging me all of the way, his grip becoming tighter and tighter as I was pulled along. 

He pushed me down on to the awaiting plastic chair, but before he let go of my arm he gave it a nice little death grip, making sure his hard finger tips dug into my tender skin. When the douche of a body guard let go with a push to my arm, I sighed in relief and he snarled at me, like I was a piece of shit on his shoe. Where he had held the pressure on my upper arm, I could feel the immense throbbing of the indents he had left and by the time this signing would be over, there would be massive bruises where he held on to. I swallowed the lump in my throat and blinking the showing of tears away from my eyes. I managed to put on my best smile and strong voice for the girls and guys that came my way; some were screaming in my face, some were being sweet and talkative. It was nice and I forgot about the forming bruises until the end of the signing.

The asshole that had grabbed me last time came up to me and clamped his massive hand around me tighter on my other arm, pulling me off the chair and pushing me forward and because I was being lead out first, none of the others could see I was being manhandled. Sure, I liked a little bit of the roughness, but only with Zayn, and even then he was scared to to hurt me, so he would end up making love to me instead of fucking me into the mattress that I thoroughly enjoyed. 

When it came to leave, the front of the building had been swarmed with girls and press. I closed my eyes because the jackass which was holding my arm - so tightly mind you - that I started to get pins and needles, he was squeezing so hard, blood was struggling to circulate. When we got to the doors leading out, I felt his release his grip on my arms and then, he grabbed hold of my hips, meanwhile leaving my arm dead and bruising. I bit my lip because the pressure he was enforcing was crazy; I could feel his finger tips pushing into my pelvis. He pushed me through the crowds of screaming girls, I sniffed because it hurt, I wanted Zayn, but he was a Niall and Louis away. When I finally saw the car, I sighed in relief as he was going to let go. But before he did, just like with my arm at the beginning of the sighing, he gave me one more bone bruising squeeze and pushed me into the awaiting SUV. 

I climb in and sat down near the window and curl into myself, waiting for the other four, I braved a look and the guy was staring at me. I cowered and hid inside myself. I started to cry, all four lots of bruises were throbbing. I felt the car shake a bit, indicating that the others had all arrived. Zayn sat next to me, placing his hand on my knee which made me flinch. Niall sat beside Zayn and Harry and Louis sat opposite, snuggling into each other away from nosy parkers.

Zayn doesn’t asks why I flinched, and I don’t want to tell him and I never will..

-x-

Zayn and I found ourselves walking into our hotel room after a bumpy and short car ride. I throw my bag on my bed, I’m tired and sore. I just want to shower and go to sleep; whether it be in Zayn’s safe arms or on my own.

"Li, what’s wrong?" Zayn asks me quietly.

I shake my head, “nothing Zaynie, I’m fine,” I lied. “I’m getting in the shower, okay?” I was talking to the floor and I sighed because, what the hell?

I look up and Zayn’s beautiful eyes, are filled with worry, he knows something is wrong. I gulp and peck his nose before I smile at him. He smiles back and I turn away from his gaze and head towards the bathroom. I close the door and lock it; and then I start to cry. Walking over to the shower, I open the door and turn the knob, the stream of water creating a mask over the sounds of my sobbing. I peel my trouser off and then my t-shirt until I’m left in only my boxers. I look in the mirror and there they are; the bruisers from only hours ago. I remove my underwear and then look again, and yep, there are plain as day finger marks left on my hips. I blink before stepping into the shower, the hot water cascading down and ridding the stress and pain away. 

-x- 

After I’m dry and relaxed I wrap a towel around my hips and stroll out of the bathroom into the bedroom area where Zayn was sprawled out on his bed, remote in hand and flipping through the channels. I smile at him, I love him so much, it hurts. He looked up at me because he probably could feel my gaze on him, but after a few seconds, his eyes widened and the TV was forgotten when he rushed in front of him.  
.  
“What the hell happened?!” Zayn half yelled.

I closed my eyes at the onslaught of his tone. Shit! I was so relaxed that I totally forgot about the events of the previous hours.

“N-nothing,” I lied again, “I fell into a door.”

Zayn gave me his one eyebrow raised look saying, “don’t fucking lie to me.” I sighed dejectedly, I couldn’t lie to save my life; it was a good thing in a way, but it was proving to be a curse, because I couldn’t lie to get me out of things like these.

“Liam. Tell me babe.” He cooed.

I started to feel the tears prick in the corner of my eyes, Zayn thumbed the tears away and pulled me into his chest, rubbing my back soothingly.

“Okay,” I sniffed, “one of the guards today made it his mission to bruise me. He held on so tight Zaynie, I could feel his finger tips pressing into my skin and muscle all the way to the bone. He did it at the beginning of the signing, saying that I couldn't sit next to you so he gripped my arm and pulled me to the end of the table, getting tighter with every step. And then he did it again at the end. And then when we came to the press and fans, he gripped my hips and dug his claws in, pushing me through the crowd, and finished off by throwing me into the car.” 

I could see the anger growing in Zayn’s beautiful eyes. It was heart warming, and made my insides swell with love to know he was protective of me and that he would do anything in his power to keep me safe. I watched Zayn pace the length of the bedroom, his face buried in his hands and shaking his head; like he couldn’t believe someone would go out of their way to hurt me, I didn’t do anything wrong to deserve it. Zayn’s eyes were pooled with tears and I swallowed the lump in my throat because he cared and I loved that.

He walked up to me, thumbed over my cheek bone and kissed my chapped lips gently. Soft and meaningful and I melt into it. He had a spell over me, I could fall into the trap and to be frank, that was okay with me, because I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.

He pulled off me with a little pop, his eyes closed as he rested our foreheads together. And then he jolted away and look at me, “is that why you flinched earlier?” He asked, “when I put my hand on your knee?”

I nodded sadly. His shoulders slumped over, looking defeated. I pecked his nose lovingly and he looked up at me, his smile going to his eyes.

“Babe, you don’t need to be scared of me. I will never, ever hurt you,” he continues, “unless… You want me to.” He winks.

I laugh, kiss him once more on his plump lips before walking over to my suitcase, pulling out a pair of boxers and then going over to Zayn to pull of his t-shirt that he’s wearing. He obliges by holding his hands up over his head so I can remove it. I yank it over my own head and bury my face into the material, inhaling Zayn in, a mixture of sweat, cologne and smoke. I go in for a hug and nuzzle my face in the crook of his neck. I felt safe and at home with Zayn, and there was no one who could take that away from me.

Zayn wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close, I could feel the hotness of his skin soaking into me. Before I knew it, I was lifted bridal-style and maneuvered over to the bed. Zayn laid me down and he crawled next to me, pulling the duvet over us. He acted like big spoon and I melted into his chest.

“I love you, Li.” He whispered against my hair.

I smiled and grabbed his hand, lacing our fingers together, “I love you too, Zaynie.”


	2. "Bruises." Part Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam is fine and the bruises will disappear but Zayn's anger wont until he punches the dick in the face!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a lovely comment on "Bruises" saying it should of ended differently so, that's what I'm going to do.

Zayn has Liam sleeping on his chest; he's all soft skin and even breaths and it's times like this Zayn cherishes. Zayn can't sleep, he's staring at the ceiling and thinking; thinking about that dickhead bodyguard who'd hurt his Liam. He wont be able to sleep again until he does something about it, Zayn needs to confront this douche bag and he'll smile before punching him gently in the face. It hurts knowing someone would intentionally hurt Liam, he obviously didn't do anything wrong, Liam is too kind for that. Zayn thinks this dude must have it in for Liam, to actually cause physical pain and marks. It makes Zayn seethe. 

-x-

Zayn managed to fall asleep at three in the morning, which yes, was silly but his mind was racing and it wouldn't shut down. He's being shaken awake and he would very much like that person to stop please, because he just wants to sleep, is that too much to ask for? Obviously, it is because he hears a soft call of his name. He groans and turns his ace into the pillow, trying to chase the dream he was having; no such luck, it vanishes and his name is being said a lot firmer now. 

He should get up. 

"Wha 'ime is it?" He groans.

Liam giggles, "it's eight, we have another signing." 

Liam sounds scared when he says it and nah, that wont sit right with Zayn so he sits up and pulls his boyfriend into a hug. Liam nuzzles his face into Zayn's neck and satys there for a while before Zayn pulls away and takes Liam's face into his hands, thumbing over his cheekbones. 

"No one, I repeat, no one, is going to hurt you today, okay. You stand by me and if you see the guy who hurt you yesterday, tell me. Okay baby? I love you." He kisses Liam's forehead and they both get up, shower together and then get dressed and are down in the lobby for nine for breakfast. 

-x-

Liam is quiet and it's driving Zayn insane. Liam shouldn't be quiet, he hasn't smiled properly since this morning and he's been stuck to Zayn's side all day. Liam flinches everytime someone besides Zayn touches him. When it's time for the signing, they make their way to the venue in silence and when the get there, Liam freezes and his eyes are locked on to someone standing there with a angry scowl on his face. Zayn frowns and looks at Liam who whimpers and then Zayn's guts go and he gets really angry. 

He turns to Louis, "can you like, stall them for a minute, please?" 

Louis nods and doesn't ask questions. Zayn is grateful. 

"Baby, Li, look at me." Zayn coaxes'.

Liam does and deflates a little when he sees Zayn. "Zaynie." 

Ugh, it breaks Zayn's heart, it really does. He doesn't like it at all and he is seriously going to confront this arsehole about it!

"I promise, he wont touch you. Okay, I wont let him touch you!" 

Liam nods and sniffles before taking a deep breath, "you wont let go?"

Zayn smiles sadly, "never!" 

Zayn steps out first and then Liam does, standing close to Zayn. The screams and shouts are deafing but they're used to it. Zayn holds Liam and he makes his way to the entrance of the building. Liam whimpers from beside him and when Zayn sees the same arsehole which made Liam froze in his seat, Zayn reacted and shoved the dickheads hands off of Liam. 

"Don't you fucking touch him." Zayn snarled. 

When they're safely inside and escorted, Liam barrels into Zayn and begins to cry. The bodyguard enters too and Zayn snaps. He moves Liam over to Niall, who cradles Liam without question. 

"Do you have a problem with him or something?" 

He just stood there. "Why did you feel it necessary to squeeze his arms and hips so tight?"

Still nothing. 

Zayn huffed and looked at Liam. He was looking at Zayn with bloodshot eyes but they were still full of love and admiration. Zayn sighed and looked back at the bodyguard who was still standing there stoic. Zayn frowned and clenched his fist. 

"You're fired!!" 

The guy finally made a sound, but it was a laugh. "What?"

"You heard me! I don't remember hurting any of us being in your job description; so, you're done." 

He didn't even blink; what a knob Zayn thinks. 

"But you get a leaving present. Would you like it now, or later?" 

The bodyguard snarls; but Zayn doesn't waste anytime before punching the guy once in the nose and then once more in the jaw. The bodyguard is knocked back and holds his nose and jaw, he's wide eyed and looking at Zayn. 

"Maybe you'll think twice about bruising someone else in the future!" 

And that's that; Liam runs over and dives into Zayn's arms and mumbles 'thank you's' to Zayn and there are a few claps from Louis and Harry but the day goes on normally and Liam, by the end of it is a lot more comfortable. 

Louis later tells him the bodyguard was fired and wouldn't be setting foot into the celebrity world again.

**Author's Note:**

> Very fluffy! Comment, kudos and bookmark! And thank you for reading! 
> 
> I'm suicidaltomlinson on tumblr. Come say hi! : )


End file.
